


Dancing in the Moonlight

by astinbear



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astinbear/pseuds/astinbear
Summary: Hi I was listening to a song and got some very fluffy Reichi vibes.....pls enjoy
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dancing in the Moonlight

Rei's hand was tightly woven into Eichi's fist during their nightly walk. The pair would usually take a walk during the quiet night time hours, when they were both so happy to simply be near each other. Of course, their pride would never allow them to admit how much their small routine meant to them. Eichi's soft golden hair was illuminated by the large moon above. Rei would never tell Eichi just how gorgeous he was when outlined in that pale light. Instead, he looked away and swiped his thumb across Eichi's palm.

"Your doctor said we would be fine for a while, right? I was thinking we should go to the countryside together." His usual topics of conversations were never this somber, however, Eichi had to respond.

"He did say I had a bit of time, yes. I didn't think that meant I could get up and leave whenever you wanted to." Eichi said, a slight chuckle finishing his sentence.

"Oh, I would never go without some permission from your doctor. The allure of gothic stone architecture means nothing to me without you there." He pointedly squeezed Eichi's hand and continued. "My heart was drawn towards a getaway after looking at the calendar. It will be five years for us in just a month."

Eichi blushed slightly, convincing himself that it was simply an effect of the cold winter air outside. The pair had been together since their high school days, never realizing that they would make it this far. Eichi had always assumed that he would be gone before he got the chance to fall in love. When Rei first entered his life, he realized he had found someone who could truly understand the struggles he went through. Rei was someone who saw past his status and only saw him as Eichi. He turned towards the tall, vampiric man and had to catch his breath as the moon glinted off of his beautifully painted features.

"You are right, however, don't you think it would be nice to celebrate it here? With a dinner at our restaurant? Then going home and..celebrating ourselves?" Eichi brazenly told his partner, eliciting a slight grin from his boyfriend.

The pair continued idly, figuring out their plans for their biggest milestone. When they came to the center of their usual garden, they found it decorated with string lights. It was November, after all, the decorations for the holidays had begun nearly a month ago.

Rei removed his hand from Eichi's, hearing the nearby speakers humming out the end of a catchy pop song. Eichi couldn't help but admire the vampiric man in front of him. The strong, yet sensitive features of someone who had been there for him since they met. Yes, they did tease each other and mess with their pride, but that was what made their relationship theirs. Eichi also had to admit, his lips were so kissable.

The next song to come on was soft, yet simple and sweet. Rei felt as though he knew what needed to happen. He turned to Eichi slowly, extending the hand he had just taken from his lover.

"Would you dance with me, your highness?" He said, a soft yet knowing grin spreading across his face.

As Eichi took his hand, the pair began to dance together under the large moonlit sky. The lovers glided through the motions, using their idol skills to dance like the world was their stage. Rei's hard grip on Eichi's waist was enough to comfort the golden angel. He couldn't imagine dancing between the stars with anyone else.

For Rei, he couldn't even think of anything but Eichi. His lover of years was here between his arms, dancing as though there was no tomorrow. He gripped so tightly to Eichi, feeling his angel relax with him. His life was here, with Eichi, being happy and warm. He knew that his years of being lonely were finally over.

The melody continued behind them, providing the perfect background to a perfect moment. You would hardly be able to tell that the two men took such pride in being better than their partner. In this moment, they looked like soulmates. The lovers were simply existing with each other. As the song came to an end, Eichi's soft lips reached for Rei's. In that moment, the world stopped to admire the lover's embrace.


End file.
